The present invention relates to a system for dispensing a product, for example, a cosmetic product such as a care product, a body-hygiene product, a hair-care product, a make-up product, and/or a sunscreen product. The product could optionally be, for example, in the form of a spray, a foam, a mousse, a gel, or a cream.
In the field of aerosol packaging, two general types of valve are known. The first type is a so-called push-in valve whose actuation may result from a force exerted exclusively on an actuation surface along an axis of the valve. The second type is a so-called tilt-type valve whose actuation may result from a force exerted laterally (i.e., transversely) to the axis of the tilt-type valve or a force exerted axially (i.e., along the axis of the tilt-type valve). The choice of the valve type may depend on the location to which the product is to be applied. An exemplary tilt-type valve is described in International Publication No. WO 95/03234.
One of the possible advantages of tilt-type valves may lie in the fact that, by virtue of their configuration, actuation may be generated in response to both a lateral force and an axial force. This characteristic may enable the use of such a device in numerous actuation positions.
This actuation characteristic of tilt-type valves, however, could, in certain applications, be a disadvantage due at least in part to the strong tendency of certain products to clog or to oxidize on contact with air. For example, in some applications, it may be desirable to close off the dispensing orifice as hermetically as possible. To this end, it may be desirable to use a cap whose inner surface includes a member (e.g., a spike) which when on the dispenser, bears against the edges delimiting the dispensing orifice in a substantially leaktight manner. In such a configuration, the placing of the cap on the dispenser may generate an accidental actuation of the valve by means of an inadvertent axial pushing-in of the valve, resulting in an unintended dispensing of the product. The product could possibly soil the dispensing head, which may interfere with the intended use of the device.
In the above-mentioned WO 95/03234 reference, the risk of accidental actuation may be somewhat reduced (although not fully eliminated) by arranging the dispensing orifice at an end of a passage located in a recess delimited by the dispensing head, with the axial position of the orifice being below the axial position of an upper opening delimited by an edge of the recess. This configuration, however, may fail to solve the accidental actuation problem encountered when the product is of a type requiring a highly leaktight closure of the outlet orifice, for example. In fact, a cap equipped with a stud capable of engaging with the outlet orifice of the valve rod may generate accidental actuation of the valve rod by transmitting an axial force on the valve when the cap is placed on the dispenser.
Moreover, such a device may be unsatisfactory for dispensing a product in the form of, for example, a cream, a foam, or a gel. These products may have a high viscosity such that they cannot be sprayed. Such products may need to be transferred onto a finger of the user when they exit the dispensing orifice. Transferring product onto a finger, however, may be difficult to accomplish when the dispensing orifice is inside a recess.
A similar accidental actuation problem may arise in the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,607. In this reference, the dispensing orifice emerges laterally and is on a piece slipped over the valve rod. The piece delimits an actuation zone in the form of a tongue, which may be capable of causing product to exit in response to a force exerted both laterally and axially.
An optional feature of the invention is to provide a system of the aerosol can-type that may use a tilt-type valve and which substantially reduces the risk of accidental actuation when replacing a protective cap. Optionally, the system may address one or more disadvantages of conventional devices.
Another optional feature of the invention is to provide a system that is economical to produce and that is simple and reliable to use.
Yet another optional feature of the invention is to provide a system that uses a tilt-type valve and may be used with products in the form of a cream, a gel, and/or a foam.
Yet another optional feature of the invention is to provide a device that can be used with products that may deteriorate on contact with the air.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a system for dispensing a product. The system may include a receptacle for containing a product, a tilt-type valve provided on the receptacle, and a dispensing head for actuating the tilt-type valve and dispensing the product. The dispensing head may include a passage selectively in flow communication with the receptacle through the tilt-type valve, and at least one orifice at one end of the passage. The at least one orifice may be axially fixed.
According to another optional aspect, the dispensing head for actuating the tilt-type valve may include at least one orifice for dispensing the product. The dispensing head and tilt-type valve may be configured such that actuation of the tilt-type valve may be achieved only by applying a force on the tilt-type valve in a direction lateral to the tilt-type valve.
In yet another optional aspect, the dispensing head may include a passage selectively in flow communication with the receptacle through the tilt-type valve, and at least one orifice at an end of the passage. The dispensing head and tilt-type valve may be configured such that the end of the passage having the at least one orifice remains substantially stationary when the tilt-type valve is actuated.
According to still another optional aspect, the dispensing head may include a passage selectively in flow communication with the receptacle through the tilt-type valve, at least one orifice at an end of the passage, and an actuation surface. The dispensing head and tilt-type valve may be configured so that an axial force applied to the actuation surface does not actuate the tilt-type valve.
A force exerted laterally on the tilt-type valve is a force exerted in a direction that is not parallel to the axis of the valve or the axis of the valve rod with which such a tilt-type valve is equipped. For example, a lateral force may be a force in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of the tilt-type valve or the axis of the valve rod. Thus, unlike conventional devices that may be equipped with a tilt-type valve that can be actuated both by axial pushing-in and by lateral tilting, the valve of the system according to the present invention optionally may be actuated only by lateral tilting.
In other words, according to one optional aspect of the invention, the configuration of the dispensing head and the tilt-type valve may be selected such that actuation of the valve by axially pushing in the valve cannot take place. Only a force exerted transversely to the valve rod may be able to actuate the tilt-type valve.
Thus, when the system includes a cap having a part intended for engaging in a substantially leaktight manner with the dispensing orifice, the risks of accidental actuation of the tilt-type valve when replacing the cap may be substantially reduced.
Similarly when the product (e.g., in the form of a gel, a foam, or a cream) is to be taken directly from the dispensing orifice, such as with a finger or the hand, the risks of generating an undesired actuation of the tilt-type valve when the product is being taken may also be substantially reduced.
In another optional aspect, the dispensing head may include means for fastening the dispensing head onto the receptacle. For example, the means may include snap-fitting the dispensing head on the receptacle, the use of adhesive bonding, and/or the use of threads to fasten the dispensing head onto the receptacle. The dispensing orifice may emerge in a portion of the dispensing head fixed axially relative to the receptacle.
An additional optional aspect may include a system wherein the receptacle defines an axis, and wherein the at least one orifice is located substantially along the axis of the receptacle. Alternatively, the at least one orifice may be located outside of the axis (i.e., not substantially along the axis). In this latter case, the dispensing orifice may be oriented, for example, in a direction inclined relative to the axis. The choice of one configuration or another may depend on the product to be applied and/or on the application surface.
Yet another optional aspect of the invention may include a system wherein the dispensing head may include at least one actuation surface for actuating the tilt-type valve. The at least one actuation surface may be configured to flex about a zone of the dispensing head located substantially adjacent to the at least one orifice. The zone may alternatively be located on a portion of the dispensing head substantially opposite from the at least one orifice.
In still another aspect, the dispensing head may be provided with two or more actuation surfaces. These actuation surfaces may be distributed in a substantially equidistant manner along a periphery of the dispensing head. Such actuation surfaces may be delimited at least partially by a cutout formed, for example, when molding the dispensing head. Optionally, the actuation surface(s) may be molded initially in a position corresponding to an operating position. The dispensing head may consist of a single piece.
According to another optional aspect, the dispensing head may further include a coupling element. The coupling element may couple the at least one actuation surface to a portion of the dispensing head.
In yet another optional aspect, when the dispensing head includes the passage, the passage may include a channel emerging at the orifice. The channel may be defined by the portion of the dispensing head that includes the zone about which the at least one actuation surface flexes. This portion of the dispensing head may be optionally configured to engage the tilt-type valve, for example, by force-fitting.
According to another optional aspect, when the dispensing head does not include the passage, the dispensing head may include a channel emerging at the orifice. The channel may be defined by the portion of the dispensing head that includes the zone about which the at least one actuation surface flexes.
In another optional aspect, the at least one actuation surface may be configured to move from a first position (e.g., molding position) in which the coupling element is remote from the portion of the dispensing head that includes the flex zone and the channel, to a second position (e.g., operating position) in which the coupling element is configured to engage with the portion of the dispensing head that includes the flex zone and the channel and to actuate the tilt-type valve in response to a force exerted laterally on the at least one actuation surface.
In an aspect, the at least one actuation surface may be molded in a position other than that corresponding to the operating position. The moving of the at least one actuation surface from one position to the other may include, for example, pivoting about an axis (e.g., film hinge) perpendicular to the axis of the valve.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, the system may include a cap for removably covering the dispensing head. The cap may include a member configured to provide a substantially leaktight closure of the orifice. Such a cap may be mounted removably on the system, for example, by threading onto the dispensing head or receptacle, by snap-fitting, by grip-mounting, or other appropriate method. Such a cap may optionally include a member, such as a stud, a boss, a skirt, or a spike, for example, capable of being applied in a substantially leaktight manner against the at least one orifice of the dispensing head. This member may be produced of the same material forming the cap or a different material. In the latter case, the cap may be obtained by dual injection. For example, the seal may be formed of an elastomeric material, and the remainder of the cap may be formed of a rigid or semi-rigid material, such as polypropylene or polyethylene.
In yet another optional aspect of the system, the product may be pressurized. The product may include a cosmetic product, for example, a hair-care product, a body-hygiene product, a make-up product, a care product, and/or a sunscreen product.
The optional systems described herein may be useful for preparing a cosmetic composition, for example, a hair composition, with a first product being an oxidizing agent and a second product being a dye.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood, that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.